The price for one's crimes
by Clear-Jello
Summary: Finally, with Sasuke's return, just what will Naruto do to exact a punishment? YAOI! [NaruSasu] Rated M because it has LEMON CONTENT, not just in case, got it? Sorry about any screwups with it, it wasn't edited completely. Oh, and btw, chapter two is up.
1. Return to Konoha

Disclaimer: Obviously Naruto (the show and its contence) are not owned by me, so don't sue, I really have no money anyway.

Warnings: This is yaoi, please do not read if you do not approve of men together or if you believe strongly that Naruto is submissive, because he is the dominant male in this pair-up. [Naruto-Sasuke This story will also include a bit of an AU atmosphere but realize that the main plot is still in the Shinobi time and such, but know that Naruto is Hokage presently, and Sasuke's return to Konoha after running from it for a good two years.

_Start _

Both elevated by wooden seats, the form of two people, barricaded from one another by a table-high desk, seemed to be staring back at one another, as if the first to blink would suffer a slow and painful death (probably at the hands of the other).

The glare from the one seated behind said desk was none other then a blond-haired, blue-eyed, tan-skinned Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

The returned glare from the one before that very desk was of infamous black-eyed, black-haired, pale-skinned avenger, Sasuke Uchiha.

A gentle growl emitted lowly from the vocals of the Hokage, soon reaching a point where they were woven into harsh words.

"Gone...That's what you were! Gone! For the past TWO YEARS! You put me through all of that only to tell me that you need to return to Konoha in order to carry-out a new plan of yours!? I should be kicking your ass out of Konoha right now for the shit you pulled, Uchiha!"

Naruto seemed to be yelling, and his reasons had been clarified within the statement he'd hollered toward the avenger.

Calm, cool, collected, the Uchiha didn't even so much as flinched, simply lifted his right hand, pinky extending into his ear and turning a moment in annoyance, half lidded charcoal eyes only continued to stare back as the Uchiha responded.

"Yes, I believe you've established that already...and as I told you, I'm willing to accept any sort of _punishment _or such that can be served to pardon my _crimes _you seem to think are so devastating. Honestly, you as Hokage, I feel sorry for Konoha with them under your control."

The stoic being replied as he removed his pinky from his ear nonchalantly, receiving, of course, a scowl from the blonde before him.

Naruto couldn't help but fold his arms over his chest, a look of anger-filled thought appearing upon his tan visage.

"Really now, well fine then, let's see if you're willing to accept your punishment after you hear what I have in mind, Uchiha. And what's wrong with the way I run the village!? I hope you know that the more you piss me off, the worse I'm going to make things for you."

Naruto snapped, attempting to get to the avenger, and possibly strike, if at all, a little bit of reluctancy...but to no avail, the ever-stoic Sasuke remained indifferent.

"Fine, Uzumaki, I'm waiting."

Sasuke replied with a rather superior smirk, consumed by his ego.

Gritted teeth soon obscured the Hokage's words, agitation filling his tone, fueling his speech as his brilliantly blue orbs stared back angrily at the Uchiha before him.

"Well, for one thing...if you intend to once more be a part of Konoha, you are gonna have to get used to addressing me _properly_! I'm not just Uzumaki anymore, I'm the Hokage, and you're to call me that, got it!? Now, _Sasuke_, we all know you're about as straight as a circle..."

As this was said, Sasuke's teeth gritted, though his expression remained indifferent, though Naruto wasn't so easily fooled. "...So it would be best if I chose a chick to carry out...whatever it is I can think of doing...Because I'm not just gonna let you off with something lame like probation or mission-bans and such, not for what you've done in those past two years." He said, almost with a thoughtful tone, but he'd not given the avenger time to speak before continuing.

"...But, even though I'd like to see you have to suffer under the assigned punishment being carried out by a female, I'm gonna say this...You...over those two, long, fucking years, you got me thinking...I couldn't understand why it bothered me so much that you were gone for so long..."

As he began to speak, the Hokage rose from his chair, letting his arms fall to his sides as he began to make his way, slowly, toward the seated avenger. He then continued, in hopes of keeping Sasuke distracted by his words more-so then his actions.

"And I could only come up with one reason, Uchiha."

Continued the Hokage, and with that, his once slow pace increased by quite a bit of speed, and he was behind Sasuke's chair. However, even so, the avenger failed to react, as easily as he'd done before.

"Sasuke, instead of a woman doing the job, I'm gonna carry out your punishment."

Naruto concluded, crossing his arms as he awaited some sort of reaction. He got exactly as he expected, some smug remark that he was bluffing.

"Tch, what reason would you have to bother? Just what do you have planned anyway, Uzumaki?"

Sasuke inquired, a slightly piqued interest seeping into his tone as his head carelessly turned toward Naruto. _BAM!_ At that moment, he could feel lips press against his own, he'd turned right into Naruto's face, as the Hokage had intended to happen. Sasuke felt those warm lips work against his, and all at once, his first instinct, simply pride, went to his arms in order to try and push Naruto away, even though somewhere, he seemed to be enjoying it. As his hands shot out, they were soon restrained by tanned hands, digits wrapping tightly around the avenger's pale wrists. Finally, those lips pulled away, but the hands remained restrained.

"I told you not to call me Uzumaki anymore!"

The Hokage fiercely stated, transferring one of Sasuke's pale wrists to the other hand, which now restrained both. In this, his free hand slid to Sasuke's back, and he gave a slightly rough shove, sending the Uchiha, faintly, to the floor with still his hands restrained. He landed upon the wooden floor on his side, though obviously not painfully, as he sent a deadly glare toward Naruto.

"The fuck!? Let go of me, bastard."

The avenger reacted, though he really didn't want Naruto to do so, but his pride worked his tongue into saying it.

The Hokage only shook his head, and gave a gentle growl, his eyes gazing over Sasuke's grounded form as he felt those pale hands try to jerk free. He could feel a rise in arousal, the length within his pants began to tighten, stiffen, swell. He'd definately enjoy his session with Sasuke.

"I said I'd be the one giving your punishment, now shut up and take it...Plus, I know you want this just as much as I do..."

Naruto claimed, lowering himself toward the floor but not at all letting go of his firm grip upon Sasuke's pale wrists. Sasuke's charcoal eyes only continued to vaguely stare back up at the Hokage as he lowered to just above his current level.

"Want _what_? Who the hell said I wanted anything!?"

The Uchiha smugly questioned, even though within he knew exactly what Naruto meant, and knew damn well it was true. At that instant, Naruto realized Sasuke's bluff, and a gentle - yet devious - smirk spread across his visage. He reached his free hand down, gently placing it upon Sasuke's hip, and trailing lower, down toward his thighs, then continuing toward his garmented inner thighs. Sasuke's breath seemed to hitch, even as he tried to conceal it, Naruto did, in fact, notice. It fueled his actions further. His hand slid to the avenger's crotch, and he could feel the shaft within, semi-hardened as it'd already been, now become tighter, harder then before.

"_This _says you want something, Sasuke..."

Naruto replied, fondling and sending gentle strokes to the erection within Sasuke's pants. In return, he received a muffled grunt that seemed to cease almost as quickly as it came, he noticed Sasuke's teeth just slightly clasped over his lower lip. That grin upon his own tanned face only widened.

"See that? You're not a good liar when it comes to your sexuality, that's for sure."

Naruto sneered, and received a foot to his own groin for that one. Gritting his teeth in a gentle snarl, he pushed himself to hover over the Uchiha.

"So, Uchiha, since I'm the one administering your punishment, and I'm the Hokage so therefore outrank you, _and _because you clearly stated you'd be willing to serve any punishment, I want you to do what I say without questions. Got it?"

The Hokage said with a snide sneer, and Sasuke only gritted his teeth with an agitated expression dominating his features. He felt his hands released, and finally was able to sit up properly.

"Well? Get on with it, dobe."

The avenger said, clearly annoyed. He only received a chuckle in response, to Naruto, this was so amusing, being able to tell the infamous Uchiha anything he wanted and have him oblige.

"Fine then, Uchiha, first off, get outta those baggy clothes!"

Naruto demanded with cockiness seeming to be very apparent in his tone. He half expected to get a punch in the jaw and a refusal from the avenger, but it seemed he was proven wrong.

Both cyan eyes gazed back into soft charcoal orbs, seeing just below them, toward Sasuke's pale cheeks, the hints of red began to birth as blood rushed to his pale-toned face. Sasuke was, in fact, blushing. Not only was he doing so out of embarrassment, but because, deep down, he actually wanted to do this.

Sasuke's hands lifted to the opposing shoulders of his chest-exposing shirt, and began to slip it down his shoulders at both this quickened yet slightly-paced speed. As his hands reached lower, digits let go of the clothing and clasped the knot of a purple rope holding in place his lower garments. Undoing said knot, he then tossed the belt-substitute aside and began sliding his pants from his hips, leaving only the shorts-like undergarment exposed.

Much to his surprise, Naruto appeared to be observing, hungrily, Sasuke as he heatedly removed his clothes, as Naruto had just crudely demanded him to. Though, at the moment Sasuke hesitated to remove _all _of it, including his boxers, Naruto began a rolling motion with his hand, trying to get Sasuke to continue without having to issue another command. He received an angered grunt from the Uchiha, and more reluctancy. Naruto quickly spoke up.

"Hey, don't forget that (a) I'm the Hokage now and you hafta do what I say. (b) You said you'd accept what the punishment was. So, when I said 'out of those clothes', I meant _all _of 'em. C'mon Sasuke, what's the matter? Embarrassed?"

The Hokage taunted, only to get another agitated groan from the avenger, but never the less he did continue to remove the last bit of his garments upon which once adorned and shielded him from that hungry gaze of the new Hokage.

Both brilliant blue eyes seemed to ogle at the pale form of one of the most beautiful beings ever to grace Konoha. So many people desired that Uchiha's body, but only Naruto was going to be the one, in all of Konoha, to have it. He had to hold back the drool that threatened to pour from his mouth if he continued to scrutinize such beauty, the pale, exposed form of the avenger, ever since Sasuke had left those two years ago, Naruto had realized how much he really wanted that body, to take it, and use it, feel it, and love it. Now, he'd finally get his way.

Soft charcoal orbs gazed back directly into that tanned face, those cyan counterpart eyes, the opposing being only hungrily gazing back. Sasuke, feeling rather awkwardly exposed at the moment, and with a hint of annoyance in how long it was taking Naruto to finish staring, simply presented a soft _tch _from his lips as he diverted his gaze, why the hell did he even want the blonde?

Naruto just couldn't help himself, and that rather annoyed gesture from Sasuke, in his current nude state, made Naruto's manhood seem to harden with an ache to accompany said stiffening further. Gritting his teeth, he emitted a groan, needing to relieve the pressure in his pants as quickly as possible.

Surging forward, though still seated, he hovered over Sasuke's naked form, and played a gentle grin across his face. He then made his next demand of the avenger.

"Hands and knees, Sasuke, now. Make it good."

Naruto slyly smirked, lifting one of his hands to Sasuke's nude form, running each digit over the pale skin, almost as if painting a picture with his hands. He was very much enjoying himself and the view, but his aching member was telling him to speed things up.

Sasuke shot him an extremely pissed glance, a stare that pierced daggers to the Hokage, who only found it even more attractive, wondering what that face of ecstacy would look like on Sasuke's face.

The avenger obliged the command, simply because he knew he had to. Rolling a bit, his torso met the wooden floor, then was elevated as his palms flattened against the floor boards, pressure applied to each to push him up. Strands of obsidian locks fell around and framed his perfect pale face. Pulling his knees beneath him, they elevated his hindquarters. The more he continued, the more idiotic he felt, though knew well enough two important factors. One, Naruto was getting a kick of this. Two, he was going to end up getting his brains fucked out by the end of this little session. Both, though the second seemed a bit more of interest then the first, were quite humiliating and he knew it, but his pride held him back from stating any form of his discomfort.

Naruto soon found himself looming over Sasuke's now perfectly positioned body, drawing his hand toward Sasuke's face to brush a few strands of ebony locks behind the avenger's ear. From Sasuke's ear, tanned digits gently ran along his jaw line, and landed upon Sasuke's lips.

"Suck 'em."

The hovering Hokage grunted his demand firmly, his other hand trailing down Sasuke's waist, toward his inner thighs, and soon grasping the erection between them, coaxing Sasuke into doing as he asked. The avenger seemed about to protest, but found what came out of his mouth was nothing more then a quiet moan of surprise and that sudden pleasure tensing his body for the moment, mouth opening as fingers slid in. Taking them in without questioning, the room filled with quiet slurps, Sasuke's tongue running over said digits as he continued to give head to Naruto's three fingers which currently resided within Sasuke's mouth.

After all fingers were thoroughly moistened, Naruto removed them without warning, ending the slurps with a wet pop. Quickly, they were moved, and positioned at a tight entrance, and pressed to it. Sliding in fairly easily, due to the coat of saliva Sasuke had placed upon them, Naruto moved them both in and out, and spread them, attempting to open Sasuke up a bit as well as encase the tight passage with lubrication. He did go in too deeply, wanting to get Sasuke's hopes up but leave them unfulfilled until things really got started.

Shortly after the Hokage determined when he though Sasuke had been prepared, he removed those slicked fingers, and used them as well to unzip his pants. The shaft within was near painfully hard, and with a soft groan, he took it in his hand and positioned the head to Sasuke's now ready and waiting entrance. Sliding it in, Naruto wasted no time, even when half of his rather large length had been engulfed, finding that Sasuke's passage seemed to fit around him like a glove, he pulled back after hearing a silenced hiss from Sasuke. Thrusting back in, he felt the walls widen even further. A surprised whimper emitted from the pale being beneath the Hokage, Sasuke quickly bit down on his lip to silence the noises threatening to emerge as Naruto repeated the thrusts several more times.

Feeling filled, Sasuke also felt his body begin to rock, simply with the force that Naruto had started with. Pulling out and thrusting back in, Naruto's pace increased, hands traveling to Sasuke's sides in order to stabilize the pale body beneath him. Moving Sasuke against his thrusts, he could feel the avenger working with him, a grin beginning to form across his tan face. He began to pick up the pace, drawing back almost all the way and shoving forward harshly, receiving a loud whimper that formed into a groan from the Uchiha below.

Finally, Naruto was reaching a much faster pace, drawing himself almost all the way out and slamming back in, pounding against a spot his lengthy shaft now had found, a spot that sent Sasuke's body into a tense state due to immense pleasure. The Hokage continued to strike that spot multiple times, and each time it was hit, Sasuke resonated an airy moan, each louder then the last as gasps filled the room, there was no doubt that others would be able to hear this.

From the force Naruto had been presenting, he felt a jolt, quickly watching Sasuke's hand slip. The avenger landed harshly upon his elbows with a painful grunt as they began to scrape against the floor. As did his knees, he was definately going to feel this in the morning, seeing as he was feeling it pretty well right then and there. An immense amount of pleasure began to build, and Sasuke daringly began to move his one arm from the floor, only propping himself up on one elbow, wanting very badly to grab his own neglected length, only to feel his hand slapped away. A tanned hand grabbed it instead, beginning to pump the neglected shaft of the Uchiha, his ears rewarded with one of the most seductive moans he'd ever heard in his life.

Body heat began to rise, the Hokage was nearing a climax, his pace becoming even faster, harsher, the array of his own lengthy groans blending with the very vocal avenger's. The Uchiha felt his own orgasm coming very quickly, body working against the Hokage's with his desire to make it happen faster. Hissing loudly, he felt Naruto give a strong squeeze and literally exploded his seed into the tanned hand and the excess flowing onto the floor. The walls tightened around the manhood of the Hokage, causing a climax to hit as cum was shot deep within the avenger, accompanied by a loud moan of satisfaction.

The avenger collapsed beneath the Hokage, as Naruto landed on Sasuke's back, the room only filled currently with the very loud and deep panting, strained breaths making both beings almost light-headed, sweat dripping from one body, to another, to the floor.

Eventually, and with a rather blatant chuckle, Uzumaki rolled from the avenger's back, finding himself in a seated position beside Sasuke's still grounded form.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm so sure it was much of a punishment since you obviously enjoyed that by how loud you were, but I'm sure I can think of some other method of torture to make up for your enjoyment of this little session. Maybe next time I won't prepare you, then we'll see how well you can sit."

Naruto mused with a wide grin, looking over the rather pissed yet breathless Uchiha. Sasuke finally lifted from the floor, torso now coated with the sticky white liquid that Naruto had induced of him. His knees cried out in protest, pained from how they'd been scraped against the floor, and Sasuke fell back, palms impacting the wooden ground. His head turned as he still caught his breath, charcoal-toned eyes glaring back at Naruto. All the Hokage received was a _tch _of indifference, the Uchiha finally sitting down properly, adorned in nothing while Naruto sat there in all of his clothes, clean and grinning. Sure, the avenger had definately enjoyed himself, but he could always play it off as if he didn't...

Well, I did leave this open for another chapter if I get any requests to make this one multi-chapteral. However, it can also stay a one-shot as well.

Tell me what you think of it please, thanks. :) Critique is ok as well, I don't mind.


	2. Desperate for promotion

1Yes, all of you who so boldly requested another chapter, here you go, the reward for bothering to read and enjoying my work! Hope this one turns out as good as the first chapter, oh well, read it and see I guess.

BTW, I have received one comment in particular that captured my interest, one that explained that I should try and be a tiny bit less descriptive, because I made things a bit confusing. I'm very happy that someone pointed this out to me, and I'll do my best to work on that minor detail. :) I do enjoy the constructive critique, it's appreciated very much, and I'll do what I can to work to accommodate anyone's requests to make my work a little better. Special thanks to kii-sama for said review.

_**START**_

Having been back for only a day, Sasuke Uchiha needing to hitch his plan (the entire reason he'd returned to Konoha) he needed to return to the office of the Hokage in order to make a request of him. Still in the strange attire which he wore after leaving Konoha two years prior to this point, he could have been observed leaping inaudibly from one roof top to the next, attempting to avoid any contact with people in the streets, who'd only be able to catch a glimpse of him as he leapt away in a blue of white and blue. The avenger wasn't looking forward to the reactions of others pertaining to his return, assuming that the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, would have already let the announcement of his return be released. The Uchiha definately wasn't looking forward to the reactions of the women, he could tell things wouldn't go well, for him that is. He was about right, every girl in Konoha who'd used to obsess over him prior to his leave were roaming the streets and mainway, glancing every which way for the infamous avenger.

Managing to avoid the crowds by his method of travel, the avenger soon made it to the building which housed the new Hokage, and instead of grounding himself in order to enter, he simply dropped to a section of the roof along a window of the Hokage office room. It was wide open, allowing the sun to pour into the room, illuminating it very brightly. Sasuke simply took it as an open door, and slipped inside, only for his eyes to fall upon the desk where the Uzumaki _should have _been, but was clearly absent from the chair and desk. The only thing, however, that almost induced a smirk to land upon his pale face was the chair in front of the desk that Naruto and himself had been beside when yesterday's _on-goings_ had taken place.

Hearing footsteps just beyond the close wall to the room in which Sasuke stood, the avenger quickly rushed toward the door, standing along side of it where hinges met door frame, hiding, a gentle grin that deviated from his usual bemusement present upon his visage.

Moments later, the door was shoved open, such being in the normal nature of Naruto to simply shove his door open carelessly. It came fairly close to bashing into the hidden Sasuke, but he was able to react quickly enough to block it with his hands.

Naruto stopped short, seemingly getting the feeling he was indeed being watched. It was confirmed as the sound of creaking emitted from the door just behind him. It closed completely with an abnormally loud click, and Naruto's muscles had contracted as they tensed, though their release occurred shortly after when the Hokage leaped forward, muscles expanding with the force of his mid-air turn. He landed a good distance away and now turned to face the intruder, ready for some form of confrontation, having no knowledge as to whom it may have been.

Those brilliant blue orbs met with the pale form of a very familiar face, and he instantly relaxed, finding himself exuding a bright smirk at the Uchiha standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well, nice to see you, Sasuke. I guess the open window was enough of an invite? So, what're doin' here? Back for more? I'd be happy to continue my little punishment since the last one, I have a feeling, you enjoyed more then suffered from..."

He snickered, watching the avenger's face twist a moment into a mild look of disinterest. The Uchiha simply ignored that final part of Naruto's questions/greeting, having matters far more important then the pleasure of Uzumaki.

"No. I'm here to speak with you about becoming a part of the ANBU squad, so if you don't mind, that's a bit more important then your idea of a punishment for my return."

Naruto's face scrunched into an angered pout, and he simply stuck his nose in the air with an audible huff.

"And why would I permit you that? Why bother promoting an ex-criminal to an elite squad of Konoha? I see no reason to do so, do you?"

He replied egotistically while finding himself in his chair placed behind the desk. Raising one tanned hand, he created a gesture to silently tell Sasuke to sit down, having left that chair there purposely for Sasuke (or anyone he needed to speak to for that matter, though mostly for Sasuke). The Uchiha went where he'd been soundlessly directed, and made himself comfortable while beginning to explain his reasons.

"Well, if it's really all that important to you, I do have a reason to bring to your attention pertaining to a promotion to the ANBU. Aside from the fact that I'm one of Konoha's best shinobi, which should be reason enough, I have a plan for a better way to train toward my goal of eliminating my brother from existence. By following in his footsteps up to the point prior to slaughtering the clan, I can experience the training and knowledge he obtained when part of the ANBU society. Which is precisely why I'm requesting to be a part of the ANBU squad, in order to better my own training as well as better understand what Itachi underwent to lead to his strength and use of the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke's explanation had been blunt, but still quite thorough enough for Naruto to understand his reasons. He received a look of thought, almost ponder, from the Hokage, which just didn't seem to suit him at all. That was until it deviated to his normal mischievous grin.

"Well, I'd be perfectly willing to promote you to this rank you're requesting...However..."

Naruto trailed from his speech, taking a chaste glance toward Sasuke in order to catch wind of his reaction, if any at all. He though he almost saw that flare of hope die in those charcoal eyes of the Uchiha, and he was merrily screaming inside that he'd downed Sasuke's ounce of hope he'd begun to build.

"Well? Get on with it..."

Sasuke angrily said through gritted teeth, awaiting an answer from Naruto, who'd already began to rise from his chair behind the desk.

"Hmm, a bit impatient? And I thought such a stoic person like yourself would be kind enough to wait for an answer. I guess I was wrong?"

The Hokage stalled, quirking a brow in Sasuke's direction as he crossed his arms over his chest. He still continued to walk around the desk, though it was ominously slow as he towered over Sasuke, who was still seated.

"That's really not the point, Uzumaki, the point is that you're stalling. What are you getting at?"

Naruto scoffed at the remark, and continued to stall even longer, having both something to say and enjoying Sasuke's bit of agitation in him.

"You're still calling me Uzumaki, I told you, I'm the Hokage now, and you're to address me properly."

Sasuke very strongly wanted to deck the dobe right then and there, but held himself back with his near limitless self restraint. Calming fairly quickly, he just took a gentle breath and glanced toward Naruto.

"Look, I need an answer, and I need it as soon as possible. Whatever you have in mind pertaining to a promotion to the ANBU squad, I'd appreciate it if you said it, now."

He stated calmly, not yet breaking his eye contact with the towering Uzumaki. Only staring back boldly, Naruto felt that smirk only continue to grow brighter upon the ideas popping into his head. Finally, he decided to link both together, and continued to verbally agitate the avenger.

"Well, fine then. Before we can even agree to talk about a promotion, I wanna hear you ask nicely, or beg if you prefer, for that promotion. I also want to hear how you_ desperately_ want _me_ to promote you at any cost. You have to say it in the most yearning way possible, and you better address me properly when you ask. Otherwise, I won't even give it another thought, Uchiha."

He found himself snickering to himself as he watched the once calm expression on the avenger's face change to an almost startled expression, then the rebellion began to show as Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in the chair, hesitating to say it, though remembering what Naruto threatened if he failed to do so.

"Well? Do you want the promotion or not? If you do, you hafta tell me, and make it good."

He finally demanded, and stopped, now standing in front of a heated Sasuke. He even noticed the hints of blood rushing to the Uchiha's cheeks, watching them become just a bit pinker then usual. But, none the less, the avenger exuded a gentle, yet annoyed sigh, and tried to find his voice again. He began to speak, the tone coming out as softly as he could muster, and it really did sound as if he was yearning for this, wanting it, needing it, as he followed the Hokage's instructions.

"...Hokage-_sama_, would you _please_ promote me to ANBU rank? I'll do _anything_ you want, just _please_ promote me."

The avenger's face went even redder as he stressed certain words, making him sound almost desperate for what he wanted. Naruto's eyes closed, oh how he savored the sound of that, feeling the organ down below become quite hard within his pants, straining against the fabric of his boxers, though not painfully, even though he was sure it would get painful soon enough. He opened his hazy eyes a moment later to gaze back down at Sasuke, blatantly grinning in acknowledgment to the avenger's now annoyed expression, it was blended with a look of humiliation.

"Oh god, Sasuke, now _that _was sexy. Well then, now we can talk about what you have to do for me, because as you said, you'd do _anything _for that promotion...Well, I have something...in mind for you, Uchiha."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Well, that's the end of chapter two, please don't hate me for the ending, but I thought it wouldn't be all that good to just go on with it and have smut in two chapters in a row. Well, I guess that means you'll just have to check back for the _next _chapter, which I DO intend to write very shortly. I hope I did a bit better then the first chapter, and of course, I love feedback, so don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts, alright:)


End file.
